


No solution-2

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 无解宇宙哈哈哈！/写到哪里算哪里！
Relationships: 勋荣
Kudos: 8





	No solution-2

自从上次跟全圆佑做过一次后，两人自然而然的发展成炮友的关系。虽然全圆佑不止一次很嘴欠的问李知勋，是不是只把自己当做按摩棒，被李知勋无情嘲讽，

“老子以前是个1！”

以前是个1的李知勋不是被全圆佑操得不爽，他也在后来的各种自慰方式中领悟到好像是被插会比较舒服。

不但自己不用费力摇摆，还有人帮忙做手活，又爽又省力，耶！

但旁边的权顺荣显然不是这么想的，他喜欢李知勋有一段时间了，虽然对方经常在工作上的事情跟他抬杠，但李知勋白净的小脸下藏着的是一身腱子肉和大几把，让他很是心动。

别问权顺荣是怎么知道的，哪个男人上厕所的时候没有偷瞄过隔壁那位的尺寸？

而且别说权顺荣自作多情，他们公司全是男人，对着装要求不高，好像有那么几次发现过李知勋偷瞄自己穿着短裤的腿。权顺荣当时还抖了抖自己腿间的几两肉，好像是还挺好掐的。

好巧不巧那几天出外勤，穿了几天西裤后发现李知勋对自己开始目不斜视了，权顺荣心里堵得慌，找万年损友全圆佑吃饭对方却说今晚有比赛，叫他不介意就提外卖上门。

所以当权顺荣提着外卖进到全圆佑家的客厅时，正对上了穿着短裤翘着二郎腿摊在沙发上看电视的李知勋，惊得权顺荣差点把饭摔在地上。全圆佑饶有兴趣的看了两人一眼，抢过权顺荣手中的饭就回房关上了门。

“知..知勋..你和..圆佑..你们..额..”

“我们是室友，你们呢？”

权顺荣心里一万句卧槽在滚动，李知勋是全圆佑室友的话，那岂不就是全圆佑口中从室友变成炮友的那个室友？

“我们是炮..不是！我们是朋友！”

李知勋看着满脸窘迫的权顺荣只觉得好笑，权顺荣喜欢自己，他是知道的，说真的他也挺喜欢权顺荣白花花的大腿肉，只是那段时间他刚好不做1了，就没把对方吃到手。

正当两人还在进行尴尬的眼神交流时，全圆佑突然开门喊道：“知勋啊我今晚有比赛，帮我招待下顺荣呗。”

嗯，是该好好招待。

李知勋使了个眼神让权顺荣自便，趿着拖鞋走到厨房，发出一阵瓶罐声响后端了杯牛奶到权顺荣面前。

“家里只剩牛奶了，不介意吧？”

权顺荣回神，挤出假笑猫的表情接过道谢，边喝边想，我信你个鬼！你们两个碳酸中毒者家里会没有可乐？我赌全圆佑今晚输个狗吃屎！

在房间里莫名被诅咒的全圆佑倒是不介意今晚的比赛会不会输个狗吃屎，他只知道权顺荣今天肯定会被吃掉。

果不其然客厅里传来了杯子落地的声音，全圆佑满意地笑了笑，活动手腕，戴上耳机，寻找今晚将要被打得狗吃屎的对家。

“顺荣真是笨手笨脚呢，把裤子都弄湿了，很容易让人误会呢。”

权顺荣今天心里第二万句卧槽在滚动，李知勋用舌头在舔沾在自己大腿上溅落的牛奶，鼻尖顶开宽松的运动短裤，舌尖有意无意的划过隐秘的腿根，灵活的舌头与舌苔上微硬的肉粒在丰腴的大腿上随意游走，权顺荣反射性的抬起手覆在李知勋头上，还没来得及动作时对方停了下来。

李知勋舔了舔嘴边沾着的奶迹，似笑非笑地看着权顺荣说道：“是我舔得顺荣不舒服吗？”

“但是顺荣已经有反应了诶？”

权顺荣下意识低头，自己的短裤已经被撑起一包，加上李知勋刚刚故意的一推使得倒落的牛奶全部洒在裤裆处，黑色的布料被浸湿得发白，的确很容易令人误会。

闹了个大红脸顺便破罐子破摔的权顺荣用脚背扫荡着李知勋的下体，满意的往鼓囊着的地方轻压了一下，收获了对方吃痛的表情。权顺荣笑得可爱，扬着无邪且上挑的眼角，嘴里却说出淫荡的话，

“因为想被知勋操很久了。”

李知勋抓住权顺荣仍在作恶的脚，顺势抬放在自己的肩上，利索地扒下对方短得与没穿没有区别的短裤，半勃的性器已经把内裤撑起形状，李知勋便从囊袋处开始吮吸起来。权顺荣看得出来很敏感，没舔两下就已经陷入情欲，挼着李知勋的头发示意继续往上舔。见状李知勋只好把对方的内裤也扒拉下来，完全勃起的性器差点顶到李知勋的鼻子，饱满的龟头被不断冒出的前列腺液浸湿着，看得李知勋又硬了几分。

“嗯..想被知勋舔..知勋舔得很舒服..也想被知勋操..”偏偏权顺荣还在说着荤话，有一段时间没做1的李知勋被激得前戏也不想再继续了，拿过茶几下藏着的润滑液倒了满手，直接伸了两只手指进权顺荣的后穴。

“嘶..知勋轻点..嗯..大力点也行..想被知勋操到高潮..”

李知勋真的服了满嘴荤话的权顺荣，在公司时解释个数据都要卡机，原来是要下面门庭大开，嘴巴才会打开啊。

但李知勋还是有理智的，扩张还是要做好才能给对方留下一个好印象（啊？）但他想不到的是权顺荣竟然只靠手指玩后面也能激得要射精，甚至已经自己上手撸动着完全充血的阴茎。坏心的李知勋套好安全套后制住了对方的双手，对准穴口直接捅了进去。硬生生被截断高潮的权顺荣很是不爽，皱着眉头抿着嘴巴看了眼李知勋，利用身高优势使两人换了个方向，变成跨坐在对方身上的权顺荣挑了挑嘴角，用力的夹了夹埋在自己体内的性器，吓得挺腰挺得刚进入状态的李知勋差点精关失守。

“权顺荣你疯了吧？”

“是啊，想到现在是知勋在操我就要疯一会。”

李知勋失笑，只好上嘴堵住还想叨逼的权顺荣，直起身子将性器捅深了几分却停住不动，虎牙碾弄着对方厚实的下唇，当做小小的报复。

受不住的权顺荣只能自己抬起身体往下坐，又时不时的夹一下李知勋的性器，才不会让摊在沙发上当大爷的李知勋好过呢。

至于这场淫靡的性事持续了多久，那得问因为想听墙角打不下去比赛，一直在看门缝的全圆佑了。


End file.
